Burnt Goodness
by Fuyukai Desu
Summary: "Her first opinion on Valentine's Day: It was a day in which humans foolishly wasted their time in making sweets for others. Her second opinion on Valentine's Day: It was a day when she decidedly noted on how humans suddenly became more irritating than before. Her third opinion on Valentine's Day: It was merely, as they stated, stupid." Add x Eve Valentine's Day oneshot.


**Add x Eve Valentine's oneshot**

**Eve: Code: Empress  
Add: Lunatic Psyker**

**Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

** Goodness:.**

* * *

Her first opinion on Valentine's Day:

_It was a day in which humans foolishly wasted their time in making sweets for others._

Her second opinion on Valentine's Day:

It was a day when she decidedly noted on how humans suddenly became more irritating than before.  
Her third opinion on Valentine's Day:

**It was merely, as they stated, stupid.**

Normally, she would order one of her servants to do such work for her. Pointless work, might she add. But, she told herself she needed lessons and classes in subjects and areas like these, so she could be versatile in all she did.

That was how she convinced herself to make chocolates for such a day.

Right now, she was standing with a light pink apron fluttering gently around her, hands to her temples, staring with flat, amber eyes at the stove in front of her. It could not be this difficult. It should not be. If mere humans could figure this out, then she should be able to.

She had already been here for an hour, though, and couldn't whip anything up, despite her constant chanting inside of her head that she was intelligent enough to make simple sweets. Sweets that she somehow kept burning and unable to shape and, at one point in all of her try and err trials, put salt in. Why she would suddenly just obtain an urge to make something herself the night before February 14th, she didn't know.

"Perhaps," she said to herself, assessing the mess she made, "I should give this task to Ophelia instead."

"Perhaps," she continued with the silent yet warm air of the kitchen around her, "I should have Oberon clean this monstrosity I have created."

"Perhaps," she concluded, "I should retire for the night and shut down into sleep mode. And delete all files that recorded and dated on what happened tonight permanently."

"Or," she added after a moment's consideration, her eyebrows furrowing, "I could continue attempting to make chocolates."

She went with the third last option.

* * *

The next morning, much to the maid's dismay, Ophelia entered the kitchen and found a disarray of baking products everywhere. Flour was strewn across the countertops, floor, and even in the sink, as if an explosion had occurred. Tens of egg shells had been left in the trash can, and when that was full, more had been set on the ground next to it. Splashes of melted chocolate had been left like abstract art everywhere else, and bowls that climbed up into a tower showed all the evidence she needed.

Ophelia, openly expressing her disapproval of her mistress's work late at night, began to wash the bowls in the sink.

The mistress herself awoke to the sound of running water and the clattering of bowls knocking into each other. She opened her eyes, ran a quick check for her system, and slipped out of bed in a silky grey nightgown and cotton slippers.

"Ophelia," she said, rounding the corner to the kitchen. "You may excuse yourself from preparing me my breakfast rations today. I will attend school and buy something there for myself. Thank you for your service." The maid bowed, her salmon pink dress flowing down with her. Then the servant's golden eyes returned to the furious scrubbing of the bowls.

Although Eve hadn't taken notice of it, Ophelia had already set the simple black box that had been left on the table into her bag. And when her mistress left, the corner of the maid's straight stick of a mouth curved upwards, just so slightly. Who would be given that box?

* * *

The days of the month had taken to the birth of spring. Every morning, the sky would wake up earlier, and every night, the sun would set later.

Spring, however, also brought rain. And it seemed that everyday, there was always a chance of rain. If it didn't drizzle in the morning or the afternoon, then it would pour an ocean at night. If it didn't rain at night, then the clouds would cover anything dry in the morning with more liquid.

Valentine's Day, though quite a bright and cheery day by itself, was looking quite dismal that year. While her butler escorted her into the sleek, black limousine, her gaze wandered up to the sky and found only gray and white patches. Not a single shade of blue could be seen up above.

It would rain soon, her calculations told her. From the amount of density and humidity in the air, she gathered that it would start at around noon.

As the limousine hurried to their destination, she saw a fleeting splash of black against the paleness of the neighborhood. Eve leaned back and craned her neck to see if it was who she really thought it was.

Even though they were getting smaller as Oberon kept on driving, she could tell that he was talking to another girl. The girl was pretty; long, black hair, properly dressed in orange and white clothing, cute face. And he seemed like he was enjoying himself while he was chatting with her.

And for whatever reason, that set Eve's mood for Valentine's Day into the stone. She pressed her lips into a thin line and focused onto something else.  
"Oberon, please drive me to the nearest store with chocolate in it. We will make it in time for school if you hurry. You do know what to say if the police catch up to you and ask you?"

Oberon stared ahead without eyes and gave a moment's thought. Then he handed his phone to her with something typed onto it.

Eve read through the note.

_Mistress Eve's instructions: If the police ever catch you upon doing whatever crime they deem you are committing, then just say that you are under the orders of a white-haired lunatic maniac that will come and dominate the world. Then hit them upside the head, take their guns, unload them and throw the bullets at them. They will be frightened and scatter like sheep. Then continue driving._

"Good," she said, nodding her head in approval. "Now, make haste."

* * *

The mood inside of the school didn't match the weather outside of it. Students were rushing all over in the cafeteria, pink, red, and white decorations hanging everywhere. Boxes full of chocolates were handed to each other, and roses were twirled for their girlfriends. Even stuffed bears holding hearts with cheesy words written on them were given.

A white-haired boy clad in obsidian black clothes and chains (matches the description of the maniac in Oberon's excuse) had kicked back his feet on a table. He was the only one sitting outside, as it hadn't even began to drizzle yet. Only a fine mist hovered in the air, and he waved his hand through it in pure amusement, feeling the drops dapple his skin.

His purple pupils flickered for a moment as he felt one land on his eyelash. Brushing it away, he glanced to the side and found her. He had half-expected the proud queen to ignore the fact of his existence for the rest of today, but there she was, holding...

"Wow." His voice rang out, echoing in the empty field. "You actually got me something for today."

He watched as her face flickered through several expressions, passing them on as if they were nothing. Then it settled back into its regular, flat, and unamused look. "I do not know what you are speaking of," she replied smoothly. "For you? Do not be so conceited. I have bought this-"

"You bought it? How shameful. I thought you'd at least put some effort in trying to make some for me," he said, faking a hurtful face.

"-for myself, as I do not indulge myself in such sweets too often," she ignored him. "Whatever are you doing out here?"

"Waiting for you," he responded simply.

She felt something twist inside of her. It was unexplainable, but she detested the feeling immediately. It felt like she was nauseous. Maybe she would get used to this emotion later in the future, when everything was well on it's way in her life, but right now, there was a stone lodged in her path. It was as if her circulation suddenly quickened, and she subconsciously put a hand over her chest. Add, observing all of this, let out a quiet laugh.

"W-What are you laughing at?" she demanded, unable to comprehend her system's haywire-like actions.

"So," he said, standing up. "How about a chocolate?"

She blinked her amber orbs as they met his strikingly magenta ones. A question bubbled up as a memory surfaced from the morning drive. "You may get one," she said slowly, "for each question you answer."

It was his turn to blink. To be honest, he was surprised that she would propose something like this to him. But a smirk crossed his features as he processed that into his mind. "That's fine."

She took a second to sift through for a question that wasn't anything related to what happened during the car ride. She would save that for last. "You like sweets, yes?"

"Of course."

"Do you appreciate long hair?" It was already wandering towards the girl she had seen before.

He gave her a strange, sideways look. "It's not bad, but I don't really have any preferences. Wh-"

"Do you have knowledge in the area of cooking?" she cut him off.

Again, that sideways stare. "No."

"Who was that girl you were talking to this morning?"

He grinned. "Why are you curious?" _Jealousy, _he thought._ And she says she doesn't like me._

She glared at him. "Answer, fool."

"She's just a classmate, nothing to worry about. ("I am not worrying," she said. He thought it was adorable that she was denying everything that pointed her in one direction.) I just happened to bump into her by accident and spilled her books on the ground. We just talked about nothing and everything for a bit."

Now she was silent. And he was silent with her, patiently waiting for what was going to happen next. "Four chocolates, yes?" she finally said.

He opened his mouth. Eve stared at him, trying to figure out why he was doing that. Then it clicked in. "I refuse to feed such an inferior being. Feed yourself, incompetent human." She tossed him the entire box (not quite realizing that she forgot to switch the homemade ones with the store-bought ones.)

Add caught it before it fell, and, seeing that she was walking away, lifted the top of the box open. Inside were perfectly shaped chocolates in the form of her drones, Moby and Remy. With a hidden smile at her creativity, he rashly popped one in his mouth, expecting it to melt into deliciousness on his tongue.  
He kept his face emotionless. That, he would give himself credit for later. And so he chased after the ill-tempered (and still confused about her system) empress and spun her around. "Here, you forgot something."

He pressed his mouth to hers as the rain that she predicted would come began falling at an unsteady, choppy pace.

At first, she thought, it was sweet. But her mind was numb with shock, and she was unresponsive for a second or two. Then she shoved him away from her and started, "It tastes..."

"Burnt," he stated, wiping his lips with the back of his pale hand. "You bought _burnt_ chocolates?!"

Her face flushed with a light pink as she frowned. True, she could taste the bitterness of the burnt part, but... ah. She had made an error. She had forgotten to switch the boxes, she was such in a hurry to be on time to her first class. (Or maybe Oberon had received a message from sharp-minded Ophelia to see to it that her homemade ones stayed in her bag and not the bought ones.) "I..."

"Actually," he said, after a while of forethought, "it doesn't taste too bad after all. At least it's not salty or anything." (This, Eve kept her expression placid on.)

"Then," she offered, gazing at his bemused face, "you can keep the entire box. I could also make you some more."

He traded looks with her and saw that she was, more or less, happy with his comment. But Add was never one to keep on lying forever. Might as well take the hit now and not later, after the stuffing of so many wrongly-made chocolates. "On second thought, you know what?"

"Yes?"

"They're burnt. Burnt goodness, but they're burnt. How can you even burn chocolate? You can have it back and give it to me when you-"

By that time, she had already backhanded his face. But inside, she was smiling at his "foolish attempt" to please her, in spite of the horrible aftertaste lingering on both of their tongues. "Ow."

"I hope you get caught by the police today," she said out of the blue. "I had you be reported for world domination and having subjects under your hand. You may as well stay in the mental ward for the time being."

He wasn't listening. Although they were both getting drenched by the downpour, they didn't notice. "It would be such a waste if we couldn't finish these chocolates off. I bet you stayed up all night making these." (He didn't want to add the fact that she had also probably failed many, many times before coming to this ending product.)

Eve stared at him, water dripping through her hair and eyelashes as he popped another one into his mouth, this time his face slightly scrunched up at the flavor. But before she could react, he had already pulled her into another kiss, sharing the burnt goodness together.

* * *

**Sorry if it wasn't up to your expectations XD I tried! OAO Either way, a small late Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
